monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Goavis
Goavis(pronounced like goat) is an odd fanged wyvern that resembles a mountain goat with, well, fangs. Living high in the mountains, it has been known to cause some slight avalanches. It is first introduced in Monster Hunter: Wyvern Instincts. Physiology The Goavis strongly resembles a large mountain goat. It also has large, rounded horns more like a bighorn sheep. It has a body type very similar to Zinogre as well. Goavis even has fairly large fangs. Unlike mountain goats however, it actually has a fairly long, flat tail. It stands slightly taller than a Zinogre, but it is skinnier. It has a fur coat that covers down to its ankles similar to a skirt. On the underside of its body though, it has scales. Its hooves also have cleat-like spikes on the bottom to help it scale steep cliffs. The Goavis also has small, rounded ridges that go from its shoulders to its tail. It is mostly white but it has some brown markings around its neck. Behavior Goavis is a relatively peaceful monster. It generally tries to keep to itself, but can become territorial with other male Goavis. During breeding season is when they want to be avoided however. The males will fight anything to try to prove itself worthy of a mate. Goavis are omnivores, though they mainly only eat meat through carcasses. They have been known to cause rockslides, as they kick rocks toward a threat, or even just for fun. Abilities Goavis can easily knockout its enemies, whether it's from kicking rocks or head-butting. Head-butts are their primary way of fighting. Though it isn't uncommon for them to knock rocks in the air and kick them. They will also stomp and kick as well, as they have powerful legs and small spike-like grooves on their feet usually used for gripping on the rocks. Though they can be used as weapons as well. Low Rank Carves Goavis Hide Goavis Scale Goavis Foot-Spike Goavis Tail Goavis Horn-Piece Goavis Horn High Rank Carves Goavis Hide+ Goavis Scale+ Goavis Foot Spike+ Goavis Tail+ Goavis Horn-Chunk Goavis Hard-Horn Goavis Peridot G Rank Carves Goavis Tough-Hide Goavis Shard Goavis Cleat Goavis Lash Goavis Horn-Shard Goavis Mountain-Horn Goavis Peridot Spire Equipment Great Sword Goat Sword Rocky Blade Mountain Blade Yagi Ken Hammer Horned Mallet Mountain Crusher Mountain Demolisher Satyr Hammer Gunlance Lamb Shot Sheep Shot Goat Gun Yagi Gan Bow Goat Piercer I Goat Piercer II Mountain Guardian Mauntengādian Intro coming soon Notes *The Goavis gets its name from goat and the genus name for sheep, ovis. *Its design was originally going to resemble the pokemon Gogoat, but was changed up. Goavis' roar however, slightly resembles Gogoat's battlecry. *There are 3 different sets of horns Goavis will have on quests. A short and straight pair, a long and curled pair, and an uneven pair with one pointed forward and the other straight. These are purely aesthetic in-game. *Goavis can be infected by the Frenzy Virus and can become Apex Category:Monster Creation Category:Werequaza86 Category:Fanged Wyvern